


Heart Beats

by MannaMarianna



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Clubbing, DJ Even, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannaMarianna/pseuds/MannaMarianna
Summary: Isak travels to Ibiza with his friends for a long-awaited for holiday. On the legendary party island he meets the gorgeous and mysterious DJ Even. And then... who knows. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, I did write something again. Something quite a bit different to my first story. I'll be posting about once a week. Unless I can't stop myself. Again.
> 
> Right now I'd love to be in Ibiza myself but while I can't go, these boys certainly can. Please excuse me for any mistakes I make in... anything. Doing my best. Any music pieces I mention are actual songs, except for the ones made by DJ Even. I'll put the names of the songs and the artists in the notes.

Hot air hit Isak in the face as soon as he stepped out of the airport. Fuck, it was warm. Isak definitely regretted wearing jeans on the flight. And having to get into a car in this weather. A beach felt like the best idea right about now, but that was still far from reality. Oh, the things he would do for a cold beer… with a hot guy… on a beach with some nice beats pouring out of a beach club. He felt a tingle of excitement. Maybe. Maybe.

Magnus came up from behind him and threw his arm around Isak’s shoulder.

‘Man, we’re here! Finally!’, he exclaimed, shaking Isak a little too excitedly. ‘Can’t fucking believe it!’

Jonas smiled rolling his eyes. ‘Easy there. It’s just the airport.’ 

Isak laughed but had to admit he, too, was excited as hell. This was going to be a holiday of a lifetime. He had worked hard all summer and had looked forward to this trip; it was the only one he could take this year. He was going to party his ass off. In Ibiza. With his friends. For two weeks. Pictures of the villa and the pool had looked great. The weather was certifiably hot. So what if he wasn’t into electronic dance music much? He could handle it, maybe even like it, a bit. Enough to dance the night away with his friends, anyway. As long as it wasn’t actual techno, which was, as far as he understood, the harder stuff he just couldn’t stomach. Or maybe it was hard house. Who knew, it was all one and the same to him, really.

He squinted his eyes looking around in the bright sunshine. The office and his everyday life back in Oslo seemed grey and dull in comparison to this place, which already here at the airport, teemed with life, sun and, clearly, beautiful people. He’d salivated over a couple of guys he’d seen picking up their luggage, all tanned and in tight t-shirts.

Truthfully, it was a bit shit to come here with only straight friends. They wanted to see the big clubs and the big DJ’s and probably wouldn’t be into joining him in the gay club nights more than maybe once. But, Isak dutifully reminded himself, first and foremost he was here to spend time with his best friends; any ideas about hooking up should stay in the back of his mind. He sighed. It was just that it had been a while since he’d had sex. Four, five months? That was just barely doable. He was getting frustrated; it was buzzing underneath his skin much too often nowadays and he knew it would only be calmed down by sweaty skin against his own and needy hands on his... Okay, not the time to start thinking about that.

Jonas leaned against the wall, pulled out his flipflops from the side pocket of his bag and concentrated on removing his Converses and socks.

‘Can’t stand my fucking shoes for a minute longer. I’m boiling.’

Isak kept his eyes on the passing cars. ‘Are they coming? I mean, did you check, or should we get a taxi…?’

‘No’, Jonas replied pushing himself off the wall. ‘The villa is on the other side of the island, we’re not taking a fucking a taxi. I’ll text Mikael. He said he’d come so he’ll be here.’

In the end they had to wait for a good 15 minutes. Long enough for everyone to become restless and overheated, even in the shadow. The sweat and the heat did the usual tricks to Isak’s hair and he knew it was starting curl even more than usual. He’d started to plan a trip to the bathroom to change into his shorts when, finally, Jonas’ face lit up at seeing a small car carelessly driving into the parking lot. 

A long-haired guy, whom Isak recognized as Mikael, jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and took off his sunglasses with an exaggerated wave of his hand.

‘Jonaaaas! What’s up, dude?’, he shouted.

He reached them running and hugged Jonas so forcefully he was twirled around. ‘Awesome you’re here, so cool!’

Isak wasn’t sure if Mikael remembered him and was extending a hand to shake when Mikael decided to go for a fist-bump. Isak awkwardly obliged.

‘Isak, welcome! And Magnus! Come, we’ve got to head off, it’s too fucking hot. Need to go for a swim!’, Mikael grinned. ‘Sorry I was late! Had to run an errand for Even on the way.’

Mikael had come alone which was good as it was a stretch to get their luggage and themselves to fit into the tiny rental car. Isak and Magnus ungracefully clambered into the backseat via the front door while Jonas took the front seat. Mikael drove off the parking lot as carelessly as he had arrived, house music blasting from the car’s shitty sound system. 

Mikael and Jonas were friends from their economics studies and it had been Mikael who’d gotten Jonas interested in clubbing, at least to some moderate degree. Now though, listening to the two of them talking about clubs and DJ’s -and plans for the coming days and, most importantly, nights- Isak could have been fooled to think that his somewhat alternative friend was actually a bona fide expert of electronic dance music. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

Magnus leaned between the front seats trying to keep up with the conversation of Jonas and Mikael, effectively blocking the view to the front of the car for Isak. He didn’t mind, really, and drifted into his thoughts, letting his eyes rest on the parched scenery. The summer was far along, and the island looked beaten down by the relentless sun and feet of thousands and thousands of partygoers. Isak wondered how much lusher this place might actually look like in the spring time.

***

The car trip took a surprisingly long time, for a relatively small island. Finally, they turned into a small countryside road which twirled around fields and started to climb up. Soon the car arrived to the other side of a small hill and the view took Isak’s breath away. They were high up and the road started to go down steeply, surrounded by pine trees with unusually large cones. And in the distance and down below, the sea glimmered as far as the eye could see.

‘Fuck’, Magnus breathed out.

‘This place is incredible’, echoed Jonas.

The car continued down the road and passed a couple of gated houses before stopping in front of a high white wall with a heavy wooden door.

‘This is it’, Mikael announced, and the guys couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. On the other side of the wall there were quite a few trees providing shade and plants lining a path leading down to a white house on the hillside. Isak took a few deep breaths in the cool shade, away from the sun. It felt like a first properly fresh lungful of air since getting off the airplane. He thought he recognized a eucalyptus tree and momentarily it felt like they’d stepped into a jungle.

‘This is the main house. The pool house is down below and that’s where me and Mutta are staying, kind of under the pool on the hillside. I thought maybe Jonas could stay there with us, in the extra room. There’s two rooms downstairs of this house for you two’, Mikael explained as they reached the house. 

The door opened to a living room with big windows and a glass door to a balcony. It was a nice airy space, full of light, and quite a contrast to the cool shade provided by the little forest in front of the house. It wasn’t a luxurious house, actually maybe even a bit dated, but it was comfortable and light and the view of the sea more than made up for it. They all dropped their bags and went to the balcony to have a look around. Below them there was a pool and a large terrace and beyond that a downward rocky slope with trees and a few houses all the way until the sea.

‘I mean. Look at this!’ Magnus said looking suitably impressed. ‘And the pool!’

‘I’m going in’, Isak announced at the sight of the sparkling blue water in the pool. Looking down his brain registered two people on the terrace, sitting by a large outdoor table and partially hidden by a sun canopy. It looked like a bikini-clad girl, sitting on a lap of a man, judging by the long, tanned, hairy legs underneath hers.

‘That’s Even’, Mikael announced. ‘Take your bags, let’s go down.’

Mikael took them to the staircase and led them downstairs where he pointed out the bedrooms for Magnus and Isak. Both rooms had sliding doors and direct access to the pool and the terrace. 

Isak threw his bag on the bed of the simple bedroom and looked for his swim shorts and sandals. After pulling off his clothes he quickly checked himself in the mirror on the wall. It was as expected; white limbs and chest and a sweaty hairline with a curly mess of hair on top of it. Great. He ran a hand through his hair a few times to calm it down, with little success. Well, he thought to himself, there was no one here to impress anyway.

After getting dressed, he opened the curtains and the door and saw the others gathered around the table on the other side of the pool. They must all be sucking up to the DJ already, he thought to himself, a little amused, stepping out and taking his time looking around. The pool looked inviting.

He’d heard all about THE DJ; Jonas was practically in love with him. Apparently Even, a small-time producer and a DJ from Oslo, was making a name for himself after his song had become a hit in the club scene. This was his first summer deejaying in Ibiza and apparently his friends, Mikael and Mutta, had followed him here to get a piece of the action. Isak tried to remember the song Even had made but couldn’t even remember whether he’d liked it or not. Probably not.

Isak leisurely wandered closer towards the table and then everyone moved out of the way just enough for him to see a tall, blonde and, frankly, gorgeous man standing in front of him. He noticed Isak, smiled and just said hi. It took Isak a moment too long to reply, just because of his astonishment of encountering someone like that, so unexpectedly. The man raised his eyebrows a bit, smiling at him, before Isak managed to squeeze out a slightly high-pitched hello.

‘I’m Even’, he said in a deep voice, extending his hand towards Isak. He had the most intense eyes and a large, soft hand.

Isak felt himself going through all the motions of shaking his hand, introducing himself and making small talk, even though in his head there was just a constant loop of: ‘Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. You're in trouble.’ Right then Isak knew only two things to be true: this guy was incredibly attractive and he sucked the light out of everyone around him. 

The spell was broken a bit a by the bikini-clad girl re-appearing, her hands full of cold beers. Isak instinctively took a step back exhaling deeply.

This was the girl who’d been sitting on Even’s lap. A girlfriend? Isak studied her a bit while she was passing out beers to everyone. She was quite short but fit, tanned and pretty. Her hair looked like she hadn’t brushed it, on purpose, for a while and her wrists were full of bangles and colorful bracelets. A few quirky tattoos covered her arms. She was exactly the kind of a person Isak had expected to find in Ibiza.

‘Hi, I’m Greta!’, she said looking at him, all friendly. ‘Fancy a beer?’

Soon they were lounging on sun chairs sipping beer. Greta was fun and talkative and seemed to know Ibiza like the back of her hand. There was an easygoing confidence about her and the guys carefully listened to her stories about different clubs. Except for Isak. He could only really pay attention to Even who’d stayed in the shade, with a pretty serious-looking laptop on the table in front of him, smiling and occasionally commenting on Greta's stories. Isak tried to hide behind his sunglasses and steal only glances at the guy. 

Even’s blonde hair was pushed backwards by a pair of sunglasses and he looked effortlessly cool in just his shorts. He was tanned, unsurprisingly, and looked tall even when he was slumped against the chair. He definitely had the charisma of a star, and, yet, every time he smiled -or talked or did anything, really- it looked genuine to Isak. Everyone seemed to gravitate towards him and, oddly, the thought that there were so many people seemingly wanting to get his attention made Isak feel a little desperate. 

It turned out nearly impossible to keep his eyes off Even. In the end, Isak tried to concentrate on looking at anything else than him for a stretch of time, afraid he was being too obvious, and ended up staring intently at his beer bottle, peeling off the label little by little. He kept reminding himself to keep up with his part of the jovial chatter around him, but it was hard to focus when another voice kept talking to him relentlessly. He made attempts to silence his inner voice but couldn’t avoid hearing the words when it whispered into his ear: he's special, he's the one you could love. It felt like his heart was breaking and healing at the same time. Don't be ridiculous, he argued back, you know nothing of the guy. But there was no avoiding this awareness he now had of him. 

Isak's fingers were shaking a bit when he tried to peel off yet another little piece of the label. If this was love at first sight, he thought to himself, it was bloody awful.

***

‘Isak here doesn’t care too much about clubbing’, Magnus said, clearly to Even.

Even turned to look at Isak a little amused and his eyebrows shot up.

‘Is that so?’, he asked

Thanks Magnus, Isak thought to himself sourly.

‘No, I like clubbing. And dancing. I just, you know, don’t understand much about the music’, he mumbled, feeling annoyed at Magnus. 

‘Maybe you haven’t heard any of the good stuff’, Even suggested.

‘Yeah, yeah, maybe’, Isak quickly replied.

Even just smiled even wider and looked at him, definitely longer than necessary. Isak scratched on the label of the empty bottle again but almost all of it had come off already. He didn’t know where to look or what to say. Why did Even keep staring? Even must think he’s so ridiculous. Or maybe… maybe he was interested…? No. Isak reprimanded himself; his sex-deprived mind shouldn’t try to invent a connection with the first attractive man he came into contact with in months.

Isak didn’t know what more to say and Even still looked at him amused so he got up and took off his t-shirt.

‘I’m going for a swim’, he stated.

‘Be my guest’, Even replied, slowly nodding towards the pool. Still smiling. Fuck, it was making Isak uncomfortable.

He walked quickly to the pool and jumped in, head first. It was a shock and an instant relief to get into the cool water, to get away from Even’s staring. Maybe Even was fucking around with him? Maybe he’d noticed Isak’s staring and the weird energy he must have been giving off and had thought that was amusing? He kept his head under the water and swore to himself to behave normally. Even was clearly just another straight guy Isak shouldn’t let mess with his head. Why, though, why did he have to feel so different? They’d barely spoken. What the hell was this?

He resurfaced only to be splashed by a wave of water from Magnus jumping into the pool too, shouting. Jonas wasn’t far behind and Isak swam to the edge of the pool feeling better, leaning against the side, avoiding looking at Even's direction. 

***

The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging by the pool under the scorching sun. Eventually Mutta and Jonas went to get pizzas from a nearby town while the rest kept themselves cool in the pool. Even had started playing music and Isak was curiously listening. This music was very chill, overall, only with a few more upbeat songs mixed in. It didn’t sound special in any way but perhaps it was supposed to be some kind of background music. Even spent a lot of his time talking with Greta, discussing music and staring at the screen of the laptop. It turned out that she was also a DJ and Isak wondered if it was her music or Even’s that they played.

After keen, but hopefully undercover, observation, Isak noticed that Even and Greta weren’t very touchy-feely with each other. In fact, he didn’t see them kissing or touching each other at all. Once Greta had tried to sit on Even’s lap, but he’d taken her decisively by the hips and planted her on the chair next to him. She’d looked surprised but had shrugged it off, before getting back to their discussion. Isak was a bit frustrated for not being able to figure it out. He decided to go take a shower to distract himself and jumped up from the side of the pool.

Unfortunately, Magnus had gotten the same idea and was occupying the bathroom on their floor. After waiting for a while, Isak went up the stairs and found another bathroom next to the kitchen, with a shower cabin. He was undressing himself in the small bathroom when he heard steps from the stairs. They stopped in the kitchen. 

‘So, you got it without any problems?’, he heard Even asking in a low voice.

It was Mikael’s voice that replied, a bit exasperated. ‘Yeah, Even, I did.’

Isak knew he should just continue doing what he was about to do but curiosity took a hold of him. He stilled, trying to not make a sound. What were they talking about?

‘Where is it?’, Even asked.

‘Here. Put it away, in your room or something. I don’t want to carry that stuff around, you know’, Mikael sounded annoyed.

‘I know. Hey, no worries! You won’t get into trouble.’

‘Even, I could’ve gotten into trouble! Anyone could, carrying around that much of it.’

‘Shhh’, Even whispered now. ‘Seriously, thanks. I won’t ask you to do that again.’

Steps seemed to go in different directions. Isak held his breath for a few minutes before he dared to move again. There was an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach having heard the conversation. Because what else could they have possibly been talking about other than… drugs?


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun woke Isak up much too early. He turned his head and buried it in the pillows but already knew this was a lost cause; he wouldn’t be sleeping any more this morning. He extended his hand blindly searching for his glasses and turned his head just enough to put them on. Next, he looked for his phone and located it next to his head on the bed. Embarrassment flooded him when he remembered going through all of Even’s social media last night and only stopping when he had dozed off and his phone had fallen on his face. Get a fucking grip, he told himself sternly. Don’t start obsessing over someone unavailable again. Someone living in a world vastly different to yours. Someone. Who. Is. Straight. Because they always were, with his luck. He groaned and got up from the bed in one quick movement as if that could shake off his embarrassment.

Even and Greta had left them soon after Isak had stepped out of the shower. It had been Even’s night off and they were heading to a party in some villa. Truthfully, Isak had felt more relaxed after they were gone; the tension had made him just plain awkward. What had happened to his supposed coolness, he had no idea; he was sure he had some of it, at least. They’d had pizza and a couple of beers, played cards, listened to music. It had been the first night of their holiday, but they were in for a big party the next night in some club called DC10, where Even would be deejaying, so they’d taken it easy and had stayed at the villa. Isak hadn’t minded. He’d purposefully not drank too many beers to be able to go running this morning and right now he congratulated himself for the decision.

He got ready for his run and went up the stairs towards the kitchen, only realising he wasn't alone when he stepped in through the door. There was a blond, sexily dressed girl leaning against the counter. And Even, standing in front of an open fridge with a soda in his hand.

‘Oh, hi!’, Isak blurted out, his heart sinking a bit. Another girl, seriously?

Even slammed the door of the fridge closed just a bit too forcefully and turned to look at Isak. 

‘Iiiisak’, he said slowly. Even’s eyes were wide open, and his smile was mischievous. Dark circles had appeared under his eyes and the skin on his face looked unnaturally shiny. There was something off-kilter about him, Isak realized. Oddly, his eyes were both dreamy and intense at the same time. The unavoidable truth descended on Isak. This guy was high as a kite -and not on weed. 

‘We just got back from a great party’, Even said, leaning against a counter next to the fridge.

‘Yeah, I’m sure. It’s like 8.30 in the morning’, Isak said as steadily as he could, walking over to the sink next to Even and starting to fill in his little water bottles for the run. He didn’t feel like introducing himself to the girl and she seemed not to care either.

Even turned his whole body towards him and Isak realized they were now standing quite close to each other. 

‘What’re you doing, Isak?’, Even said deliberately, tilting his head to the side.

‘Just, you know, going for a run’, Isak said quickly, carefully not looking at Even.

‘A run? Shouldn’t you be partying? And fucking? You know, being on a holiday and all’, Even suggested, dragging his words, voice clearly flirty. 

Isak gasped a bit at the bluntness and could feel Even’s eyes burning on his skin. He managed to laugh a bit, keeping his eyes on the bottles. He'd almost filled them by now.

The girl moved to stand next to Even and wrapped her arms around his waist.

‘Come on, baby, let’s go to bed’, she practically purred in his ear.

Isak turned to face Even and was about to leave but Even didn’t move even a bit, completely ignoring the girl who had latched herself onto him, and just kept on looking at Isak with his mouth open a bit, biting on his lower lip. It made Isak stop for a moment and almost drop one of his bottles.

‘You know’, Even said distantly. ‘I think it’s time for you to go.’

Isak was taken aback but then Even turned his face towards the girl. ‘I’ll call you a taxi.’

The girl looked about as shocked as Isak imagined he himself did too.

‘But we just got here!’ she protested.

Even turned to look at Isak again. ‘Yeah, I’m sorry about that’, he said in a mellow voice, not sounding apologetic in the least. ‘I just remembered there is something I have to… do.’

Isak felt his skin tingling and he would have left right then, just to get out of the situation, unless the girl would have moved first.

‘Fuck you!’, she spit out before grabbing her purse from the counter and storming out of the kitchen.

‘Sorry about that’, Even said. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Isak for a second.

Isak felt awkward standing there holding the little bottles in his hands but he was unable to move. Was Even… making a move on him?

‘You know’, Even said but didn’t continue. If his asshole behaviour towards the girl hadn't convinced him already, this definitely did. Even was drugged up to his eyeballs. 

Even lifted his hand and brought it over to caress Isak’s cheek. Isak held his breath but didn’t flinch away.

‘You know, Isak. I’d love to have you in my bed.’

Now that made Isak breathe out and let out a nervous laugh. This was ridiculous. Was he being serious…? Even moved still a bit closer.

‘Why don’t you come to my room?’

Even’s hand had moved behind Isak’s neck and, after playing with his hair for a few seconds, started to trail his fingers down his front, lower and lower.

‘I’ll make it worth your while.’ 

Even’s voice now sounded husky and his fingers had reached Isak’s belly button. 

Despite the flash of arousal shooting down to Isak’s groin, he pushed himself away from Even.

Isak could see the want written all over Even’s face -and the front of his pants tenting. Even didn’t try to hide himself in any way; he was more brazenly propositioning him for sex than anyone Isak had ever met.

Clearly, though, Isak wasn’t going to have sex with this guy, still just a stranger, in his state of drug-induced horniness. It must be ecstasy, Isak thought to himself, trying to remember what it did to people. However, Even also smelled of alcohol. And weed.

Isak couldn't help but feel disappointed. He’d had an intense attraction to Even from the first moment they’d met just the day before and now it turned out that Even wanted him too. But high on drugs. And probably drunk too. For sex.

‘Even, go to sleep’, Isak told him moving decisively towards the door. 

Even didn’t move, just standing there still confident and flirty, not even looking disappointed. Maybe the haze of drugs just didn’t let any negative feelings penetrate through, Isak thought.

Isak stopped at the door looking at Even with what he hoped looked like an understanding, reassuring smile. ‘I’ll see you later, yeah?’

Then he quickly walked to the front door and out. He remembered the girl Even had sent off too late and found her sitting outside of the gate on the curb texting on her phone.

‘Are you okay?’, Isak felt he should ask.

‘Yes. My friend will pick me up with a taxi’, she said, surprised to see him.

Isak was relieved to hear that and just nodded before taking off, adjusting a belt of the little bottles around him.

He ran, trying to find his rhythm, still a little dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely messages and all the kudos!! 
> 
> The song mentioned in this chapter: Flauta - OC & Verde

Isak didn’t see Even again until the evening.

The day had been great. They had rented a car for Isak, Magnus and Jonas and gone to Las Salinas beach with Mutta and Mikael. It was a beautiful beach, with dunes leading up it. Just as Isak had dreamed, it had the bars, the music, the drinks -and the beautiful people. Jonas had suggested they would check out the nearby gay beach one day. Isak had laughed but felt warm for the effort Jonas made. They had lounged on the beach, ordered pitchers of sangria, swam and enjoyed the chill music in the background.

It had been a great day. It really had. Really. If only there wouldn’t have been one thing on Isak’s mind, bothering him like a little rock in his shoe all day long. The disappointment. Even. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something had gotten ruined before it had even started. 

Even had turned out to be not a very kind person. Not considerate. Full of himself. Rude. Out of line. Probably having some issues with drugs. It ached a bit but Isak told himself to forget about the whole stupid thing. Forget about him. 

He didn’t succeed. But every time he almost opened his mouth and told Jonas, he somehow didn’t, not really knowing why. Probably just because then he’d have to say it out loud. Even hadn’t been as straight as he had thought -or even taken. Just a jerk.

***

They headed to DC10 later than planned: the beach had been too good, too much fun. There had been no sign of Even in the house. 

Mutta was driving which was great for everyone involved. The club was far. 

‘Even’s been really busy. I haven’t spent one whole evening with him since I got here.’ Mikael told them, handing out the tickets for the club from the front seat of the car. ‘I mean, he’s literally there one minute and gone the next. All the time.’

Isak tried not to be so very interested in everything Even that was discussed but he did listen, not able to help himself. He was getting more and more curious about seeing Even play. The guy might be an asshole but maybe he was actually good at what he did. They were drinking cans of beers in the back seat and the party mood was rising. Everyone had dressed up and hairs had been fixed neat. 

Isak had chosen his t-shirt carefully; an army green one, tight but not too much. His favourite jeans, definitely on the tighter side. Maybe a tad boring but he wasn’t really a flashy person to begin with.

Mikael was checking his hair from the little mirror of the car. ‘When you’re not a big name and you come to Ibiza for a season, you’ve got to network a lot. That’s how you get gigs. You play in a lot of different places, at industry parties, at someone’s villa, in smaller clubs. Even has an advantage over many others since Heat is a hit and he’s got a record label behind him. And a manager.’

‘What time will he play?’ Isak had to ask.

‘In a couple of hours, I think. We’ll see when we get there’, Mikael said, sounding like he’d seen Even deejay countless times by now.

The sun hadn’t quite set yet and Isak felt weird going to a club so early on. But apparently the party had already started a while ago already and they didn’t want to waste any more time getting there. Isak leaned his face against the window and looked at the massive roadside billboards of different clubs and parties and wondered if this whole island just revolved around them. 

Isak had been seriously under-impressed when the boys had, on the way to the beach, showed him the modest place in the middle of nowhere which was the supposedly great club they were going to tonight. Now, though, when they finally got there, it was alive and buzzing. The music pumped and seemed to draw everyone in. It had a nice crowd of people in the outdoor and indoor spaces.

okay, you could see why people would want to come here, Isak thought. The music was pretty good, actually, the kind he’d never really stopped to listen to. The kind he’d never really danced to much, either. It was almost impossible not to sway to the rhythm; there were sexy melodies, little lyrics, upbeat tempos, bass that seemed to be able to make anyone move. He certainly didn’t recognize any songs and wondered if anyone really did.

After they’d gotten some drinks, Mutta appeared with Even who was clearly in high spirits. Despite being as confident as ever, Even seemed to be sober. He looked good. Good enough for a little regrettable twitch in Isak’s chest. Isak straightened his back and held his head up high, trying to act as cool -and indifferent- as possible.  
Even behaved incredibly normal towards Isak. In fact, he barely paid attention to Isak at all which, in turn, made Isak feel small. And, frankly, pissed off. Fuck him, he thought, who did he think he was? Immediately, though, he got mad at himself too; why did he even care? Magnus and Jonas, oblivious to Isak’s swinging emotions, were bursting with excitement and had a ton of questions for Even. Which of the of the other DJ’s did he know, who was the best of them, when was he playing. Even looked like he was in his element. 

They made a decision to move to another spot, through the crowd. Even stayed behind, letting everyone pass him until Isak made a move to go after the others. To his surprise Even grabbed his arm.

‘Isak, wait’, he said urgently.

Even suddenly looked much less sure of himself. From up close, his cheeks were hollow and there was a tiredness about him. Isak could see the dark circles around his eyes, still, and wondered how well, if much at all, Even had actually recovered from last night.

It was a little hard to believe the sex-crazed, over-confident guy from this morning was the same man.

‘Listen, Isak’, Even said seriously but then seemed to be contemplating something.

He loosened up a bit and put on a mischievous smile.

‘Hey, so this morning, huh? Sorry about that, man, I didn’t mean to come on to you like that, you know. I was just really, I don’t know, it had been a long night, if you know what I mean’, he said.

Even cringed a bit at the end as if he wasn’t quite happy with what he’d said.

Isak wasn’t going to let any real emotion spill out here so he waved it off.

‘No worries! It was... It’s all good!’ he said, as care-free as he could. He lifted a beer on his lips and took a sip, to have something to do.

‘I’d better go, don’t want to lose the others’, he said merrily.

He turned to leave but Even grabbed him by the arm again, the smile gone from his face.

‘I’m really sorry. It was fucked up’, he said, with a hint of desperation. He paused to look at Isak and this time, he just looked genuine. Remorseful. ‘I’m not really like that’, he practically whispered.

‘You’re… I think you’re…’, Even continued, a little lost for words, his eyes searching for something. 

Isak’s insides felt hot and he held his breath. He was squeezing the beer too tightly in his hand.

‘Friends?’ Even asked in the end.

Friends. This morning you lusted after me and now we’re at friends, Isak thought, his throat constricting a bit. But he put a smile on his face.

‘Yes, sure! Let’s be friends’, he announced faux-cheerfully.

He wasn’t going to crack.

***

In the end he almost missed Even playing. It was dark by now and Isak had surprised himself by dancing practically since arriving. He didn’t follow the names of the DJ’s and had no idea what he was dancing to but that didn’t matter. He was sure he’d never in his life danced as much during any one night. 

Dancing was new to him, really; he’d never let himself move as freely to the music as he’d done tonight. It was getting better by the moment and his movements freer over the course of the evening. At one point he and Magnus had headed off to the toilet and to relax for a moment, away from the dancing crowd. When they were getting drinks, Jonas found them.

‘Come on, guys! Where have you been?! Even’s on!’ he yelled, ushering them away from the bar.

Isak soon found himself in the darkness, closer to the DJ stand than he’d been before when a harder, faster rhythm surrounded him. The song had an unforgiving rhythm and it was building up slowly, with no lyrics. There was a sound of a flute in the song which seemed to transport him into another place. Isak felt like he was floating. After a build-up an even deeper bass started to pound and it took his breath away.

People were clearly here to dance -and you couldn’t possibly hear anyone talking anyway. He saw Even up there behind the decks, concentrated and yet flashing around easy smiles to the crowd and anyone who came up to him. There was a surprising amount of people behind him. Hangers-on, other DJ’s, friends, Isak had not the slightest idea. All of them cool, confident people who looked like they belonged. Isak felt a pinch of jealousy that they all got to be part of Even’s world, right before he managed to remind himself that he didn’t actually like him that much.

However, if he was totally honest, seeing Even up there, focused and working the substantial -and enthusiastic- crowd in the large space was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. And while there hadn’t been much time to think about what Even had said, he did feel a bit better about the guy. After all, he’d seen a glimpse of sincerity and honesty there. Friends, Even had suggested. That still stung, though.

It turns out, Even was good at what he did. His set was harder than Isak had anticipated but he found that he loved the energy, the darker worlds created by the music, emotional and cold at the same time. It felt like an escape. He couldn’t quite believe himself though; you can’t become a convert in one night, right? 

Towards the end of his set, Even looked tired, but Isak wondered if it was only him who noticed that. If he was the only one paying such close attention to him. At the end, Even suddenly lifted his head and looked straight at him. There was a little smile on his face, almost like a question. Isak smiled back at him, nodding. All friendly.

Afterwards, when Even had moved out of the way for a new DJ to take over, Isak still saw him from a distance, surrounded by beautiful, flirty girls and cool guys, with a drink in his hand, laughing and talking. Soon after, though, he was nowhere to be found anymore and Mikael and Mutta seemed to think this was the usual state of affairs. They all took a break, got some drinks and then continued to dance until Isak could barely stand on his feet.

***

Isak found out that there are few things better after a night of dancing than sitting in the back seat of a car knowing you don’t have to get up anymore, besides to walk to your house -and to your bed. They were on their way back to the villa when Even called and asked to be picked up from some random address, not even really on their way. And of course, despite it being five in the morning, they went. Even wasn’t sober any longer but not off his face either when he emerged from behind another gate. Isak was relieved.

Being the shortest one, Jonas agreed to get up, let Even sit and then sprawl himself on their laps in the back seat. Even was now right next to Isak and every tired cell of his body was quickly aware of that. Jonas’ weight was pushing Isak’s side against Even and in the end Even put his arm on the back of the seat behind Isak. Even felt hot, burning Isak’s skin wherever their bodies touched. When he turned to look at him quickly, Even had a little smile on his face.

‘Did you like it?’ he asked quietly.

‘Your set?’

‘Yeah’

Isak nodded. ‘I did.'

Even just smiled back. 

They travelled in the dark car, tired, discussions muted, and Isak just had to close his eyes. Then he remembered something he didn't want to forget.

‘Even? What was the song you played, the one with a sound of a flute?’

Even took a moment to think before smiling widely.

‘Flauta’, he said.

Isak nodded, storing the name in his memory. It would the song he would take with him as a memory of this night. Of Even, if that was all he’d get. He closed his eyes again and let himself fall into a light sleep.

He dreamed of Even’s fingers touching his hair lightly, every now and then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! It turns out writing on a holiday is not as easy as I thought! Especially when the Internet connection is really crap. Next chapter will be longer -and hopefully faster! :)
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos!
> 
> Song mentioned in this chapter: The Street - Bart B More

There wasn’t a muscle in Isak’s legs that wasn’t sore. Yesterday’s run in the morning and dancing marathon at night had been an overkill and all he wanted to do now was to lie in the sun, by the pool, and read a book. He made himself a cup of tea in the kitchen, still yawning from a long, deep sleep, and went to the balcony where the guys were having what could only be called a very late breakfast. Someone had made a lot of scrambled eggs on two pans and bread, butter, veggies and bacon had also appeared on the table. 

Everyone was there, eating with a good appetite. Even Even was sitting by the table, his sunglasses on, and drinking a soda. The guys were in a great mood -and nobody seemed hungover. This was probably one of the better ways to party, Isak thought to himself. Just jump around to the music all night and drink a very moderate amount alcohol.

‘Morning! Everyone sleep okay?’ Isak asked, sitting down and grabbing a plate which looked unused.

There was a general murmur around the table.

‘Like a baby’, Magnus replied taking a big bite of a whole tomato. ‘We were just talking about today’s plans. I need to go to the pharmacy and we wanted to check out Ibiza Town today. What do you say if we head out there after breakfast?’

Leaving the house for a walk around town didn’t sound the least bit like something Isak wanted to do. He cringed.

‘I think I’ll stay here. I’m knackered from yesterday.’ 

He reached over to take some eggs and bacon.

‘You wanna hang out here instead? For real?’ Jonas asked with his mouth full of food.

‘Yeah, my legs are killing me. Just wanna chill a bit’

Jonas looked unimpressed but let it go.

‘Suit yourself. We have dinner reservations at eight, okay? We’ll be back well before that.’

Isak nodded and took a big bite of his food. Even had yet to say a word. It was unnerving that Even had his sunglasses on. Isak would’ve wanted to see his eyes. Him. Where was he looking, what was he thinking.

In the meanwhile, Mutta had filled another plate with food and decisively placed it in front of Even.

‘Eat’, he commanded and then sat back down on his chair.

‘Seriously, Mutta, I can handle myself’, Even mumbled irritated.

‘Yeah, I know. Eat’, Mutta repeated.

Mikael smiled a bit but tried to hide it. Even huffed in irritation but eventually picked up a fork and took a bite of his eggs. 

Isak kept his eyes on his plate.

***

It was the hottest time of the day and Isak dragged a lounger into a shade provided by a large pine tree on the side of the terrace. It was quiet and he made himself comfortable on the chair, with a bottle of cold water and a book next to him. The guys had just left, and he had realized something. Even had stayed too.

Even had the whole third floor to himself, above the living room, and it had a large balcony giving out to the swimming pool. Isak could see the balcony doors open and felt a little twist in his belly knowing Even was there. Alone. That they were alone in this entire place. He wished Even would come to the balcony and say something. Acknowledge him. But Even stayed in his room. 

Isak didn’t know what to think of Even anymore. Even was like a slippery fish and every time Isak felt he’d figured him out a bit, he showed another glimpse of himself and Isak was hooked again. There was an undeniable pull between them, wasn’t there? It wasn’t just him, surely? He knew he couldn’t help himself anymore, that he was already lost in this. Even was so attractive to him while he was also unattainable… and potentially big trouble too.

Maybe it was the aftermath of the party, or the alcohol he’d consumed last night, or just knowing Even was here too, but Isak was restless on his chair. Tried as he did, he couldn’t concentrate on his book. Sleeping didn’t work either. He swam a bit and dried himself in the sun, sitting on the edge of the pool, willing himself not to look up at the third-floor balcony. It was very quiet. He could hear the wind, the occasional bird, the sea in the distance.

Eventually, his feet moved as if without permission. He got up, walked into the house, went up the stairs and then hesitated for a second before moving on to the stairs he hadn’t climbed up before, the stairs that led up to Even’s room. Going up, he could hear steps from the room. And then the door of the room flung open and Even stepped out, startled to find Isak in the staircase.

‘Hi!’ Isak blurted out, realizing he had no excuse for being there.

‘Hi! What’s up?’ Even asked.

‘Hmmm… I was just… I came to check out if you wanted to have some lunch. I could make something’, Isak suggested, feeling ridiculous.

‘Not really hungry yet, you know. But thanks!’

‘Okay, yeah, no, it’s cool, we just ate really!’ Isak laughed awkwardly, turning to go back down the stairs.

‘But, you wanna hang out?’ Even asked hurriedly.

When Isak turned back to face him Even again, he looked sincere, and Isak was seized by an overwhelming sense of familiarity. Why do I feel like I know you, he thought with his heart tripping over itself. 

‘Yeah, yeah, that’d be cool’, he tried to sound unaffected.

‘Come in’, Even said moving away from the door. Isak stepped in holding his breath a little. Even’s room was very large, and he had his own bathroom. His large double bed was messy, and clothes had piled up on a chair next to it. There wasn’t a lot of furniture in the room besides the bed, a small sofa and two large desks pushed together, covered in what Isak could only describe as the DJ gear. There were decks, knobs, laptops and headphones on it, next to empty Cola cans, candy wraps and an ashtray with a half smoked, abandoned joint tangling on the side of it.

‘Sorry about the mess’, Even said and went to sit on his work chair, instantly finding a comfortable position, indicating the many hours he’d probably sat on it. Isak realized he didn’t know what they were doing in Even’s room, exactly.

‘So that’s your DJ stuff?’ he asked, just to say something.

Even nodded. ‘Yes, this is where I work on the music.’

Isak just nodded.

‘I just got off a very fucking long and boring call with my manager’, Even said. ‘And then I started to go through some new stuff.’

Isak nodded again. 

‘Where do you find all the music you play in your sets?’

Even shrugged.

‘From all around really. I try to keep up with what’s being released. The label sends me stuff, and my manager sometimes, and people send me music they’ve made themselves.’

Isak could hear distant sound of a music from the headphones. 

‘What’s that?’ he asked.

Even twirled around to look.

‘Oh, The Street. Its good. Wait’, he turned around and pushed some buttons and the music started to play out loud.

‘I usually don’t use my headphones around here, but I saw you were sleeping by the pool’, Even smiled a bit. ‘Tired, huh?’

‘Yeah, I guess so’, Isak smiled back. 

The music was good, even if altogether different to the one Even had played the night before. Isak briefly wondered if all this music just sounded better to him when it was played by Even.

‘Are you going to use this one?’, Isak asked curiously.

Even shrugged again. ‘It’s not really about that. I like to listen to a lot of stuff.’

Isak nodded and then there was a little pause in the conversation. 

‘Wanna get out of here?’ Even suddenly asked.

It was fair to say Isak was surprised at the suggestion.

‘I work here every day and haven’t even been to a beach for a while.’ He paused, looking at Isak questioningly. ‘I know a great little beach, really tiny but cool. Wanna go?’

‘Yes! Sounds great’, Isak answered. Really? Was this really happening?

He jumped up.

‘I go get my stuff’, he said and Even smiled back at him.

Isak gathered his stuff haphazardly and at the last moment his eyes landed on a hopeful little bottle of lube, travel size, and some condoms he had put in the side pocket of his bag. He hesitated but then laughed at himself. What was he thinking? Even had asked him to go to the beach, not a sex party. This was really getting out of hand, he thought, and then chuckled to himself even more. He went up to the kitchen and threw a water bottle and a few beers in his beach bag. That should do.  
Even came down the stairs trying to stuff a towel in a bag.

‘Let’s go’, he said, grabbing a bag of nachos from the counter. Isak felt a tingle of excitement go through him as he smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback!! I'm so grateful for all the messages and kudos! I'm loving writing this, even if it's mainly at night time when everyone else sleeps. :)
> 
> The next chapter should be ready the latest in a couple of days. Thanks for the patience!
> 
> Songs mentioned in this chapter: 
> 
> Britannia - Undercatt  
> Ride - Vince Clarke Remix - Dubfire, Miss Kittin

The first thing Even did as they sat in the car, was to select music from his phone. It looked like serious business but Even was fast, scrolling and making picks quickly.

‘It’s called Britannia’, Even said and winked before Isak had the chance to ask, just as the first song started playing.

Isak memorized the name again but realised he’d soon have to get more methodical about this. He might actually have to check this stuff out properly.

They were soon driving through the countryside roads, Even with his sunglasses on, the windows of the car rolled down. It turned out that Even had a better sound system in his car than Mikael and Mutta; just the improved bass made a big difference. 

The first song was composed and understated -and as detached and sexy as Even himself, to Isak's opinion. A vivid memory of sweaty Even behind the decks last night rose up in Isak’s mind. Even didn’t seem to actually move to the beat or react to the music much, except when he was DJ’ing. He just seemed to epitomize the character, the essence of it. 

A new song came on and, for once, it didn’t really sound like techno. Or house music. Isak still had no clue. There wasn’t much in the way of lyrics in the song, but they made Isak’s head dizzy nonetheless. I wanna ride, I wanna ride with you, the woman sang. Isak felt excitement twirl in his belly but tried to relax himself.

‘So Isak’, Even said. ‘What do you do? You’re a friend of Jonas, right?’

Isak had to smile. They didn’t know the first thing about each other.

‘I study medicine, in Oslo. You? I mean, have you been doing this long?’ 

‘DJ’ing? Not as long as producing, but overall, it’s been a long road to get here’, he paused before continuing. ‘I studied music, dropped out some years ago.’

‘That makes sense. That you’ve studied music, I mean’, Isak corrected quickly.

Even smiled widely back at him, raising his eyebrows. ‘Studied classical music. I played the viola.’

‘Really?’ Isak was astonished. ‘Seriously? How did you end up going from that to this?’ Isak asked. ‘I mean, you can’t get much further from classical music than… EDM. Right?’

Even shrugged. ‘I don’t know. There are some producers and DJ’s with a pretty serious classical music background.’

Isak still couldn’t believe it though. ‘What’s a viola?’ he had to ask.

Even laughed a bit. ‘It’s like a violin, but a bit bigger. Has a deeper sound.’

‘Never heard’, Isak had to confess.

‘Well, I’ll play for you once’, Even said off-handedly.

You should be careful saying stuff like that, Isak wanted to tell him. I’ll remember.

***

They chatted and kept driving. The sun was high and hot, and the music filled the car and Isak’s mind. There was likely to be no music more suitable for a drive through Ibiza than this, Isak thought, resting his arm on the rolled down window and letting the wind cool him down.

Even was a bit antsy and it didn’t help that his phone rang often. Even turned the calls down, sent a few messages and eventually seemed to turn off his phone. It felt like Even was wanted by everyone, just like last night. Isak briefly wondered what was it that Even actually wanted from him, an outsider to his life and to this world, but he pushed it aside. They were just hanging around. As friends.

It turned out that Even was from Oslo and a couple of years older than Isak. He came from a musical family, with a violinist mother, and had always been surrounded by music. He played the viola and the guitar. He’d studied classical music in Amsterdam but producing dance music had quickly swept him away. Isak told him about his studies and about having worked as an assistant on a research project this summer. He told about his life with his roommates and that he liked to run. He casually, and probably quite unnecessarily, mentioned he was single. Even nodded along and seemed to really listen -and for a moment Isak felt like they were on a date. Which was ridiculous, of course. 

After driving for a while, Even turned the car from a small road into a barely noticeable dirt road, which abruptly ended in the middle of nowhere. Isak realized that the sea was close, even though he couldn’t see it yet.

‘Here we are. Let’s go!’ Even said, jumping out of the car.

*** 

It took quite a long time to climb down a precarious path and over some big rocks but in the end, they made it to a little beach with fine sand and clear blue and turquoise water. The sea got deep quite fast and Even pointed to him a big rock nearby from where you could jump into the water. The beach was like nothing Isak had seen before. It was indeed very small, surrounded by rocks and high cliffs. The place felt cut off from the rest of the world.

They put their towels on the sand and Even took off not only his shirt but his shorts too, to put on his swimming pants. Isak had a hard time breathing for a few seconds but then decided to follow and strip off his clothes too.

There was a mischievous smile on Even’s face when he squinted his eyes in the sun. ‘The last one in the water is a loser.’

Isak had barely managed to pull up his swimming shorts before Even ran into the water, Isak following right behind him. The waves were much gentler around here than in many other spots; the large rocks and cliffs helped tame the sea around them. They splashed and swam in the water, diving off the big rock.

A couple of hours were spent by lying in the sun, chatting, getting to know each other. They drank their beers, ate some nachos, swam some more. Sand stuck and dried on their skins, sun lotion smelled like holidays and Even felt less mysterious by the moment.

Isak wasn’t sure but he thought there was a rising tension between them. Even touched him, in passing, quite a few times and he might have felt compelled to do the same.

And then he caught Even staring at him when he rubbed more sun lotion on his chest.

‘I can help you with your back’, Even suggested and Isak screamed a little in his head just at the thought.

Even flopped down to sit behind him and Isak breathed out slightly too loudly when Even’s fingers started to rub on his skin.

To keep his head straight he needed to talk.

‘So, you’re pretty well-known here by now?’ he asked.

‘Nah, I really can’t say that I am. There are many, many others who are much more well-known, if you haven’t noticed’, Even sounded amused.

‘Have you been here all summer?’ Even fingers had moved lower down his back.

‘Three months. Even though it feels longer’ 

‘It’s going well, though, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah, I can’t complain, really. It’s fucking busy and there’s lots of stuff happening all the time’, Even paused. ‘Ever since I came to Ibiza for the first time, I always wanted to come here for a summer to see if I could make it.’

‘So, you know this place pretty well?’

Even didn’t reply. He’d stopped spreading the lotion, to Isak’s relief and disappointment. He moved to sit next to Isak and looked out at the sea.

‘When I came here years ago, I felt more at home here than anywhere else before. I felt like I found myself in here’, Even said, looking like he was deep in his thoughts. ‘Now I feel like I’m losing myself here.’

Just the sounds of the gently lapping waves and the wind followed Even’s words.

‘What do you mean?’ Isak asked carefully.

Even glanced at him and then continued to stare straight ahead. ‘It’s a lot. The DJ’ing… is a lot of pressure… and making music every day. People have expectations, you have expectations and it’s hectic. There’s… all this stuff, drugs... and the parties. Never-ending parties.’ Even paused for a moment. ‘Sometimes I feel like I’m floating, and there’s nothing grounding me anymore. Everything’s possible all the time and I… just can’t stop. I’m becoming someone I don’t really know anymore.’

Isak was quiet. He didn’t know what to say; he wasn’t sure he understood exactly what Even was talking about anyway.

Even looked at him again and smiled a bit.

‘Sorry. I don’t know why I’m talking about this to you, really.’

‘It’s okay. Talk if you want to’, Isak replied softly. He felt like there was a door opening to somewhere new.

Even smiled wider and his smile extended all the way to his eyes. But he didn’t say anything more.

Isak wanted to lighten up the mood and somehow get back to the easy fun they’d had before.

‘I’m sure it’s not that bad here, huh? A lot of ladies seem to be fond of you’, Isak teased. He didn’t know why he was saying this but somehow, he guessed, he had to know.

Even groaned, embarrassed, digging his toes in the sand. ‘Oh, come on. That’s just… You get tired of it quickly.’

‘Really? Why do I doubt that?’ Isak laughed at Even and poked him with his elbow. It was probably the beer that made him behave like this.

Even pushed him back gently. ‘I don’t want to talk about it’, he said, smiling.

‘Really? Why wouldn’t you though? I mean, to have all these girls at your feet is nothing short of...’

‘I don’t want to talk about it with you’, Even interrupted and looked at Isak with his smile fading away. ‘Because of this’, he said, quickly leaning over and kissing Isak.

Isak’s insides went upside down and he almost lost his balance at the surprise. To keep from toppling over his hand automatically flew into Even’s hair, rough and tangled from the salty sea water, and Even’s hand found its way on Isak’s neck. Even’s lips were soft but determined and Isak quickly got onboard and kissed Even back with all he had. 

It was heavenly. Every nerve in Isak’s body seemed to come alive. The kiss was tentative at first but soon it wasn't enough. They needed more skin, more hands, more lips and hair and ragged breathing. More of their bodies pressed together.

Even pushed Isak down on the towel and lay partly on him, his hands wandering around Isak’s body. His fingers were digging into Isak’s skin. There was a growing desperation there between them now that they were finally touching.

Isak could hardly believe that he was there, touching Even, kissing him. Under the sun, on the sand, with the sea wind and the rocks and all the yearning he'd built up in just a couple of days. As far as first kisses go, this had to go down to history as one of the greatest, Isak distantly thought. Eventually they slowed down though. Even’s hand was now holding Isak’s hip tightly and his breathing was just a bit too fast. His face was still right there in front of Isak’s and he was holding himself up with his other arm, touching Isak’s hair lightly with his fingers. Isak had to smile; he hadn't imagined it last night in the car, after all.

‘So’, Isak said with a happy smile.

‘So’, Even replied smiling back. ‘I’ve wanted to do this all day.’

‘You have? That’s good. Me too.’

Their breathing was still faster than normal and Isak became very aware that Even’s hard dick was pressing against his thigh and his own was partly covered by Even’s thigh. 

‘I really did want you in my bed, by the way’, Even said thickly. ‘I was so off the mark but not about that. I just really… like you.’

Isak couldn’t resist touching Even’s hair and neck and shoulders and leaning over a couple of times to give him little kisses. He was so happy he could just scream.

‘I like you too, if you didn’t notice’

‘I hoped so. But I was such a creep.’

Isak silenced him with another kiss.

Pulling back Even looked unbalanced. ‘Fuck, you’re just… I just want to do everything to you.’ Suddenly he looked scared like a deer in the headlights. ‘No, not just like that! I mean, I really do like you.’

Isak laughed. ‘Hey, I believe you.’

Then he got more serious when a wave of arousal rolled in his lower belly at the thought and he cocked his head to the side a bit.

‘I do want you to do everything to me, though.’

Even breathed in sharply and his hand found its way into Isak’s hair. ‘Really?’

Isak’s knew he was being flirtier than ever.

‘Yeah’, he said deliberately.

‘Okay! Time to get up!’ Even breathed out and lifted himself up. ‘Otherwise I can’t be held responsible for what I’ll do.’

He pulled Isak sitting as well and Isak smiled at what he assumed they both looked like with obvious boners, messed up hair, puffy lips and skin red from the cheeks down to the chests. Few people wouldn’t have guessed what they’d been up to.

‘I’m not playing tonight’, Even said carefully, looking at Isak under his hair which had fallen on his eyes. ‘Want to hang out?’

And fuck did Isak ever. ‘Yeah’, he said and Even looked incredibly happy at that.

‘Oh shit!’ Isak suddenly remembered. ‘I’m supposed to go to this restaurant with the guys tonight.’ 

The corresponding disappointment on Even’s face was really quite endearing and Isak made up his mind fast, risking even that he’d look too eager.

‘I’ll just cancel. It’s nothing special, I’m sure’, Isak said quickly.

‘Yeah?’ Even asked.

‘Yeah. But we shouldn’t get back to the house before they’ve left’, Isak scrunched his nose at the idea of having to explain this… whatever it was, to their friends.

‘Yes, better that way’, Even agreed.

‘I’ll text Jonas, I’ll think of something’, Isak decided.

Even nodded, leaned his cheek on his shoulder and tried to blow away the hair that had fallen on his eyes. Isak reached over and pushed it aside, sure that his smile was inappropriately fond but not even caring.

‘Swim?’ Even suggested, lifting his eyebrows. 

They swam and then kissed again in the water until they were breathless. They jumped from the rock and suntanned on the towels. Time seemed to go slowly though, and Isak had never felt quite this kind of sweet torture of wanting someone and not acting on it. They were both pretty clearly up for it, but it was like an unspoken deal not to have sex right now.

Eventually Even turned to lie on his side and look at Isak. ‘I want to take you out on a date’, he said.

‘Tonight?’ Isak asked amused. 

Even shrugged. ‘I know somewhere where we could go for dinner.’

‘Okay. But all we have is shorts and sandals.’

‘For what I have in mind, that’s perfect.’

***

It was indeed perfect. Even knew a couple in their thirties who were running a small, rural bed & breakfast in the countryside. They had other smaller houses on their property which they rented out and then served their guests breakfasts and dinners on request in their garden. Garden with a little pool on the side.

Even had called in advance and they’d driven there straight from the beach. When they got off the car, Even took Isak’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Isak didn’t know what to do with himself.

Nicole and Romain were cool and fun people. They had a table for Isak and Even with just two other couples sitting around the garden. Romain even promised that they could wash themselves in the outdoor showers close to the pool.

When they were sitting at their table and drinking beers, Even took out his phone again and looked at it worried for a while. He probably turned the volume back up too because in an instant the phone started ringing.

‘Sorry, I’ve got to take this’, he mumbled to Isak and left the table abruptly. Isak could hear just the beginning of the conversation. ‘Hey! Sorry, Bee, was busy today. Yeah, I know, I know, my battery died. No, for real!’, he paused. ‘Oh okay, that’s good! Hey, listen…’ He then seemed to glance at Isak nervously and moved further away.

The words felt like a splash of cold water on Isak’s face. Who was Even talking to? Was there… someone else? Even’s tone was one you’d have with someone you knew well. Would Even do all this and still want him just for sex? Did he bring Isak here, in the middle of nowhere, not to be seen with him? Why, actually, didn’t Even want to meet up with the guys at the house tonight?

The magic of the day started to leak out like water from a bucket full of holes.

Isak knew he wasn’t able to fake it when Even came back and sat back down. Even noticed it too.

‘Hey, is everything okay?’ Even asked.

Fuck, why did he have to be so transparent. Be cool, Isak ordered himself, but with little success. 

‘No, nothing, just…’ Isak said.

‘Just what?’ Even asked, taking his hand.

‘Are you… Is there…’, Isak stammered, literally hating himself for this show of emotions.

Even smiled wider and wider.

‘No, I’m not. No, there isn’t. Okay? I'm not with anyone.’

Isak felt both embarrassed and relieved. His cheeks were flaming red, he could just feel it.

‘You’re adorable’, Even smiled, but somehow his smile didn't quite reach the eyes this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quick one. :) Hope you're all enjoying the summer!
> 
> And thanks again for every single message!!
> 
> Song in this chapter: Allein - Pryda

Something was off with Even. 

He chatted with Isak and the hosts but was more distant by the moment. Isak looked at the romantic setting around them, the beautiful stone farmhouse and the countryside spreading wide in front of them and ending in the sea in the far distance. He pushed his toes into the grass underneath the table and felt out of place.  
Even seemed to slip back into the mysterious character he’d been in the days before. 

The food was great, even if very simple. It was still early to have dinner and Isak felt awkward at the whole set up now. They tried to keep some sort of conversation going while they dined but eventually Even fell into a prolonged silence and then stopped eating altogether.

‘What’s up?’ Isak asked, without actually wanting to hear the answer.

‘I lied’, Even simply said, without lifting his eyes from the plate he’d been staring for a while.

Isak lost sensation from his hands and he let them drop onto the table. Fuck.

Even lifted his eyes up to look at Isak. 

‘There’s nobody else, really. I mean, I’m not together with anyone. But’, Even took a deep breath in. ‘I invited my ex-girlfriend over and she’s coming next week. Just before you’re leaving.’

‘Oh’, Isak felt empty like a balloon that had lost all its air.

‘I don’t want to lie. I fuck up all the time, but I don’t want to. I just... I haven’t cared about anyone since her and I was getting in a bad way here and we’d been talking. And I thought it’d be the answer’, Even talked, anxiously and too fast.

Isak said nothing. He felt numb. That was it then, flashed through his mind. He wasn’t getting involved with someone trying to get over their ex. And especially not someone who isn’t even trying to do that.

‘Well, she’ll be here soon then. Good for you’, Isak said blandly.

‘No! You don’t get it!’ Even’s hand reached out and grabbed Isak’s forearm. ‘I don’t want her to come. It was a mistake, but she’d already bought a ticket and I felt guilty. So, I thought what the heck, we can make it through a week. But now’, he swallowed. ‘I really don’t want her to come. I really, really don’t want that.’

‘Like really, really?’ Isak repeated, a bit bitterly.

‘Listen’, Even’s other hand gripped Isak’s arm, too. ‘I can be stupid and intense, and I know we met like 5 minutes ago but I want to get to know you’, Even stopped and bit his lip a bit. ‘More than I’ve wanted to get to know anyone in a long time.’

Isak had a distinct feeling that this was all a bit much to handle and that this was exactly the kind of trouble he should be steering clear of. He’d always been a bit safe, a bit guarded, and even crushing so heavily on someone like Even was out of character for him. Now, it wasn’t like Isak didn’t have one-night stands or didn’t date all sorts of people. He’d just avoided a lot of unnecessary drama, he assumed, by stepping out of situations which had seemed… troublesome.

But Even was looking at him hopefully and he’d never had a day like this before. Days like these. He knew there was no way he couldn’t see this through, no matter how many question marks there were. Isak nodded slightly.

‘I’ll call her tonight, okay? I’ll cancel it, there’s nothing there anyway’, Even told him reassuringly. ‘I swear’, he added, trying to smile like he was fitting it on his face in a store but didn’t have the right size.

‘I should just meet up with the guys tonight anyway’, Isak said. ‘You can just… do your thing, yeah?’ 

‘Okay. Yeah, I get it’, Even said, still trying to smile. 

***

The car trip back to the house was quiet even though this time it was Even who tried to keep chatting. Even played a song called Allein and Isak wondered if he picked these songs to deliver a message. 

Once they got closer to the house, Even coughed a bit and looked at Isak quickly.

‘So, hey, I was thinking. I’m playing at this party tomorrow. I can arrange for you guys to get in if you’d want to come?’ Even asked. 

Isak looked at Even, his wild hair dried in every which way, a remarkably even tan all around his body (Isak had seen it), a faded t-shirt and torn jeans shorts. He truly looked like someone out of Isak’s daydreams -or anybody’s really. He should be a model, Isak thought. The thought of seeing him play again made a spot deep inside of Isak start to buzz again and he could feel himself wanting to touch. So, he did. He put his hand on Even’s which was resting on a gear stick and squeezed it. 

‘Yeah. That’d be great’, he said.

Even smiled back, moving his hand, and Isak’s with it, on Isak’s thigh. The spot inside of Isak went into an overdrive. Even kept a hand on his thigh until they'd parked on the street in front of the gate and Isak felt warmth radiating from it around his body. 

Once the car was quiet and Even pulled his hand away, Isak turned to open his door. But Even was faster. He turned Isak back by the shoulder and, without hesitation, kissed Isak passionately. Isak felt like he was melting against Even’s lips and his hands sought to grasp Even from wherever he could. 

It was like Even wanted to make him a promise. Isak wanted to think so.

‘Thanks’, Even whispered when he pulled away by just a few centimetres.

‘I have no idea what you’re thanking me for, but you’re welcome’, Isak quipped, making Even laugh happily and give him a few quick kisses.

After that neither of them really wanted to leave the car, but Isak couldn’t possibly cancel the plans with the guys anymore. They were waiting for him inside and, yeah, Even had to talk to that girl.

***

The guys were puzzled about Even and Isak having spent the day together. They seemed not to comprehend how it had come to that but Isak and Even simply said they’d decided to hit the beach while the others were gone. Only in the car, on the way to the restaurant, Isak told Jonas and Magnus the truth.

To which they both responded with open mouths and amazed silence.

‘You two made out?!’ Jonas eventually repeated. 

‘Even’s gay?’ Magnus yelled.

‘How did this even happen? You didn’t even talk much and suddenly you’re making out on some beach the whole day?’ Jonas asked.

‘But he can’t be gay! He was with that girl!’ Magnus continued.

‘Did you fuck?’ Jonas asked smirking.

‘Maybe he swings both ways!’ Magnus pondered.

‘Seriously, not saying one more word, guys’, Isak concluded, chuckling.

‘Well, all I’m saying is that I can’t believe you already had dinner!’ Jonas scrunched his nose. ‘Why did you do that? It was not like you were on a date or somet… Wait a minute! No! Really?!’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been gone this long! Hopefully someone will still read this! I've learned my lesson and will not attempt to write during the holidays ever again. Somehow you think you'll have all this free time and then you just don't. Anyway, I'm happy I got this one out!
> 
> Oh, and I should warn anyone who doesn't like reading sexual content; you should avoid this one! :)

How do you spend your days in Ibiza if you don’t hang out by the pool or on a beach? 

On a boat, apparently. 

The chartered boat Mikael and Mutta had arranged wasn’t very large, but it had enough space for all of them to comfortably hang out on and enjoy the day. There was even a bedroom underneath the deck -and a little kitchen with a table and a fridge. At the last minute, Even decided to come along too and it had the immediate effect of exciting everyone -for different reasons. Isak could barely contain his smile.

Isak and Even tried to act normal around each other but there were many curious pairs of eyes on them as soon as they were close to each other -some checking them out more discreetly than others. However, getting on the boat and trying to decide where to head to distracted everyone from keeping an eye on them, to Isak's relief.

The boat felt like a luxurious way to spend a day and the blue sea and the sky, the sunshine and the white couches of the boat made Isak feel like he was in a travel ad. Eventually they anchored the boat in a little bay, close to beautiful cliffs. A forest grew on the slopes and the water appeared in all shades of blue, inviting them in. After swimming and jumping into the water plenty enough, Isak spread his towel on the deck in the front of the boat and just as he’d wished, Even soon appeared next to him and lay down on his towel too.

After a while Even’s fingers gently touched Isak’s and just like that, the feelings of infatuation and exhilaration from yesterday were back in full force. Even’s fingers moved closer to Isak and touched the side of his thigh with featherlight touches. With a quick turn of his head, Even checked if there was anyone around and then turned towards Isak smirking. Isak laughed, partly embarrassed, mostly excited, and Even leaned over and kissed him, quickly and deeply, before pulling away at the sounds Mutta and Jonas approaching. Isak would’ve happily dumped everyone else into the sea right then and there and taken off with Even, if he’d had the chance. 

Throughout the day, every time Even touched his shoulder or the small of his back, Isak felt the tension rising. Every time Even grabbed him playfully by the waist or by the arm, Isak wanted to pull him tightly against himself and kiss him with all he had. One moment they’d be mock wrestling and Isak could barely resist letting his hands slide lower and lower on Even’s back; next they’d be sitting close to each other on the couch and Even would throw his leg over Isak’s, put a hand on his belly and draw circles around his belly button, breathing into his neck. If you could burst into flames from just sexual tension, Isak might have come close.

When Isak went to get sun lotion from the back room under the deck, Even followed, closed the door behind them and crowded him against the slim, flimsy boat door, kissing him forcefully. Isak buried his hands in Even’s hair, pushed against his body and kissed him back with just as much passion. By the time they pulled apart, both were trying to catch their breaths.

‘Wait for me, okay? At the party. We can leave when I’m done. If you want’, Even whispered to him breathlessly, running his fingertips along Isak’s jaw.

Yes, Isak absolutely wanted. Wild horses couldn’t stop him at this point.

***

They got back to the villa early to get ready for the party -and because you can only afford to rent a boat for so long. Even disappeared into his room and only emerged to pick up a plate of food from the kitchen when Mutta yelled at him to come get some pasta. 

Even ran downstairs and planted a kiss on Mutta’s cheek, in a cheerful mood. 

‘Ugh, man! I said no kissing!’, Mutta protested, even if not entirely seriously. Even just smiled and ruffled his hair.

Even hung out in the kitchen long enough for Mutta to leave and then slid over to Isak, wrapping himself around him, tickling and kissing him. Isak happily obliged.

Admittedly, all this attention from Even was a bit full-on and could’ve easily felt claustrophobic, under other circumstances. Now, though, it just felt right. And right now, Isak couldn’t imagine ever getting too much of Even’s attention.

Even left for the party ahead of them but the guys soon followed. The car was, again, full of anticipation and hastily drunken beers.

Mikael, the designated driver again, glanced at Isak via the mirror a few times, clearly curious and wanting to ask questions. The heavy flirting by Isak and Even today hadn’t gone unnoticed by anyone but they had yet to comment on it. Isak tried to appear occupied and kept his eyes on the phone, chatting quietly with Magnus, not willing to discuss it. 

The party was unlike anything Isak had attended before -and even in their best clothes, they seemed to be out of place. Isak was wearing his nicest shirt, white, tight and short-sleeved, of which he had left a couple of extra buttons unbuttoned. He’d felt more daring than in a long time but looking at this crowd and all the skin on display, he could've just drop half of the clothes he had on him and still look over-dressed.

Everyone was suitably impressed by the large villa and sprawling gardens. There was a professional looking set-up for the DJ’s and some kind of a lighting system that made the pool look like a huge lamp. The music was playful and totally appropriate for the relaxed vibe of a pool party which was about to turn into a serious party night.

There was no sign of Even anywhere, though, and the guys huddled together, sipping their beers and checking out the crowd. There were young, hot women and guys around too but many of the other guests appeared to be older - hard-faced men and toned women in clearly very expensive clothes. The crowd didn’t appeal to Isak in any way, he had to admit, but he was really here just for Even anyway. The heady night in DC-10, the younger crowd and more relaxed vibe had been much more interesting to him than this display of wealth and skin.

‘I’ll go check out where Even is’, Isak said finally, not caring about the suggestive smiles of Magnus and Jonas. A blond woman in her forties had been shamelessly checking him out for a while now and Isak wasn’t interested in hanging around and waiting for her to approach. 

He took off towards the open doors of the villa, trying to find Even’s blond, messy hair amongst the people. There were a lot of people in this place and, as he walked around slowly, more suggestive smiles were directed at him. What was this? Any half-decent looking person in their twenties seemed to be of interest to these people. Isak felt slightly disgusted and wondered how a supposedly cool party like this one could feel so sleazy? Ibiza seemed to have many faces.

Isak wandered around the downstairs of the villa, picking up a beer from a large bowl filled with ice on a huge kitchen counter. There was some staff around too and a bar outside in the garden but Isak didn’t feel like anything fancy; a beer would do just fine. Everything about the house looked impersonal and expensive and Isak thought to himself how much he preferred their outdated, comfortable villa to this one. 

There was no sign of Even and Isak decided to peek through just one more pair of glass doors at the back of the house before heading out. And there on the sofas of what looked like another living room, was Even, sitting amongst a group of guys. He looked so good from here, his hair messed in a deliberate way, smiling and throwing his head backwards when he laughed. 

The doors were ajar a bit but Isak didn’t feel like stepping in; he knew none of these people and they were clearly in a middle of a discussion. He was about to leave when he realized that one the guys had a credit card in his hand and was using it to arrange white powder into neat lines on the table. Isak’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

He’d never been around much drug-taking, except for weed, obviously, and the moment felt like an odd, cliched scene from a movie. He felt frozen to the spot when the guy snorted a line up his nose with a rolled-up note and then swiftly offered it to Even. Even took it, looked at it for a few seconds and then absent-mindedly looked up towards the doors as if to check if anyone was looking. Even’s eyes widened when he saw Isak standing behind the glass and Isak, on the other hand, felt a sudden rush of shame for having been caught. He turned around quickly but had already seen Even throw away the note and get up. Even soon caught up with him.

‘Hej!’, Even said, grabbing Isak’s arm and turning him around. ‘Didn’t see you there.’

Isak shrugged. ‘Well, you saw me now.’

Even ran a hand through his hair, laughing lightly. It didn't sound genuine.

‘I wasn’t going to take that, by the way’, Even said dismissively, making a gesture towards the room he came out of. ‘I want to keep a clear head when I play.’

‘Okay’, Isak said, not knowing what else to say.

From up close, Even looked different in this environment. Good. But tougher. More distant. Isak tried to check if he was high or drunk but Even just smiled back at him. 

‘Hej, I’m sober, really!’

He hooked his fingers into the waist of Isak’s pants and pulled him a little closer. ‘Anyway, I have the car and, you know, I want to be able to leave when I’m done.’

Isak nodded, wishing with all he had that this would be the case.

Even kissed him and Isak felt a whole new kind of rush that he’d do it publicly, amongst all those people. He was sure he was floating for a while.

***

Finally, it was Even’s turn behind the decks and while he didn’t play as hard as last time, Isak recognized his style; he’d started to get the hang of it, a bit. It was still harder, darker and overall quite different to the easy party music that probably went down well on a majority of people. Earlier, before coming to Ibiza, Isak had imagined Even possibly playing tracks like Avicii’s; that was his only point of reference, really. And maybe someone like David Guetta. However, what Even played was somewhat more serious, with less lyrics and often kind of… uncompromising.

When Even started playing, the party got much better, to Isak's opinion. The guys got to hang out behind Even on the DJ stand and Isak was a little embarrassed at how cool it felt. It eased his shame that the other guys looked equally excited.

Yet again, Even was incredibly popular amongst party crowd. It was a dark already and the party mood had risen. Everyone was likely to be drunker -and higher- by now and Even was the perfect DJ to play for the mood. 

While Even charmed the party crowd, Isak wondered how anyone could look as achingly cool as he did. Isak really spent his time watching Even, at how the muscles in his arms and back moved under his tight t-shirt. How his body moved to the music, how the bass seemed reverberate through his body. How the hair fell on his face when he leaned forward, concentrated and keeping the headphones on one ear. Isak wanted to go over and push the hair of his face. Touch him.

At one point Even turned around, taking a sip of his water and winked at Isak -and Isak felt both proud and unsteady on his feet. It made him dizzy to think they’d be leaving together, that they’d end up in the same bed tonight. Because there was no denying of what was going to happen. Isak felt a buzz go through him.

*** 

It was dark on the road but Isak could still see Even’s excited smile as they drove through the now familiar small roads towards the villa. The guys had left the party too to go to some club and had been surprised and amused when Even and Isak couldn’t be persuaded to join them. For most of the drive Even had been going on about some producer he’d met at the party and Isak had just listened. But he seemed sober, at least. Isak had kept an eye on him and felt surer by the moment that he hadn’t taken any drugs tonight.

Even stopped talking as fervently when they got closer to the villa and eventually put his hand on Isak’s thigh, looking at him with a question in his eyes. A question he didn’t really need to ask at this stage. But Isak understood that it was because this time nothing would stop them. That this time it was going to happen. Isak reciprocated and put his hand on Even’s thigh, smiling back at him and at that, Even’s expression turned happy like a little child’s. Isak was struck by how different he looked right then, compared to the sexy, confident man he’d been in front of the crowd. How vulnerable and young.

They parked the car and walked through the gate, closing it well behind them. There were just little garden lights showing them the way to the house. Isak felt Even’s hand land his shoulder and another one on his hip and then he was pulled against Even’s front, whilst trying to keep walking down the path to the door of the house. Isak leaned his head backwards, turning it a little and then Even was already kissing him. Walking was slow and Even’s grip on his hip tightened, his other hand traveling down Isak’s side, all the way to his thigh. There it stalled, clearly wanting to move towards his crotch. Which Isak wouldn’t have minded since he was already getting hard.

They somehow managed to reach the door and as soon as they did, Even turned Isak around by the shoulders pushing him against door and his leg between Isak’s thighs. The contact against his dick made Isak gasp a little and he surged to kiss Even again. Fuck, this was progressing faster than Isak had anticipated, but honestly, he didn’t want to slow it down for anything.

‘The door’, Isak mumbled in between kisses and Even’s hand disappeared to fish out a key from his pocket. It took a little fumbling to get the door open, and in their haste to get in, they tripped over each other’s legs and landed ineloquently on the floor. They burst out laughing and, well, the moment was effectively broken.

Even rolled on the floor holding his knee.

‘Shit, that hurt’, he said, still laughing. ‘You okay?’

Isak was giggling himself, still sitting on the floor himself. ‘Yeah, I’m good.’

‘We should go upstairs for this anyway’, Even smirked.

Isak nodded, smile fading a bit and biting on his lip.

‘What?’ Even asked.

‘Well… Maybe I should just first go… you know… and get ready… maybe?’ he asked, face reddening a bit.

They hadn’t talked about this and Isak had no idea where Even stood on this issue. Or any issue for that matter. But he didn’t want to be unprepared if…

Even did look a bit surprised at first, but quickly recovered and pushed himself up to sit on the floor.

‘Yeah! Sure!’ he said. ‘I mean, absolutely. If you want.’

He pulled Isak closer by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

‘I’ll wait for you upstairs’, he said softly.

Isak pulled himself up, hoping he’d actually remembered to pack his douche. And to his great relief he quickly found it in the bottom of his bag. He was also happy of the two floors between them when he locked himself in the bathroom; he really preferred to do this in privacy.

After douching and showering he climbed the stair up to Even's room, suddenly feeling apprehensive. It all felt like such a set-up now. Perhaps they should have just gone with the flow instead? He hardly felt any better when he stepped into Even’s room and saw a few candles, heard soft music in the background and saw… champagne glasses? This was definitely getting cringe-worthy, Isak thought. Even looked happy, though, and brought a champagne glass over to him.

‘Seriously?’ Isak asked raising his eyebrows and pointing vaguely at the room.

‘Yep. I’ve got plans for you’, Even announced, smirking a bit.

Oh well, he might just as well go with it then. He managed to drink some of his champagne before they were back to kissing again. And there was nothing awkward about that; Even was a phenomenal kisser.

Isak had just pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt downstairs and Even wasted no time removing his clothes. Even himself was shirtless too and in the light of the candles and the moon outside of the window, Isak had to admit it was a good look.

Suddenly Even stepped away from him, took his hand and pulled him towards the open window.

‘Come have a look at the moon’, he suggested smiling.

Isak had altogether other ideas in his mind but he followed nonetheless. Even pulled him right in front of him, running his fingers along Isak’s body. 

‘Isn’t it beautiful?’ he whispered in Isak’s ear, a little amused.

‘Yes, it’s great. How about we go to bed now?’ Isak replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

‘No rush’, Even whispered back.

"Bend down for me", he suddenly continued. 

Isak turned to look at him, surprised, but Even just squeezed his waist comfortingly. "I just want to see you like that."

Isak nodded back. Even put his hand on Isak's hip and another one between his shoulders, pushing him down gently, until his forearms were resting on the window sill. He put his cheek on his arm and automatically closed his eyes. The seductive, slow music wrapped him from all around and he could feel Even's hand starting to move up and down his back. He did long strokes, pushing a bit harder in the middle of his back.

'You should see yourself', Even whispered. 

Even seemed to want to touch him everywhere, humming appreciatively when his hands travelled around Isak’s body - and Isak let himself relax. It was quiet outside except for the distant sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks far below them and for a while it felt like there was nobody else in the world but them. 

Isak wondered if this was the most sensual experience of his life. However, that thought lasted only until Even pushed the middle of Isak’s back down with intent. Isak felt himself arching his back and opening his ass in the process. For a second he felt too exposed but then Even's hands on his back calmed him.

He began to arch his back slowly and rhythmically to the pushes of Even’s hand. Up and down, up and down. He felt warm all over his body when he thought how this must look like, balancing on the border of embarrassment and excitement. He could hear Even’s breathing getting heavier too. When he arched his back particularly deep and his ass opened up even more, Even’s fingertips pushed into Isak’s skin just a bit deeper too.

‘Fuck’, Even said quietly.

Even folded himself over Isak’s back, putting much of his weight on him, and let both of his hands wander down Isak’s sides and past the hips to the upper thighs.

‘Can I touch you?’, he asked breathlessly, biting Isak’s ear gently.

Isak nodded lightly. He was definitely ready for whatever touching Even had in mind by now.

Even pushed himself up again and leaned over towards the table for a second. Then he straightened himself and suddenly, a cold liquid was poured on his back. Isak shivered and hissed but Even’s hand kept him in place while he made little, soothing noises. It was champagne, he realized, right before Even’s warm tongue started tracing the patterns of the drink on his back. Now, this must be the most sensual thing anyone’s ever done to him. Ever.

The music had stopped and the sensations were almost too much to handle, but Even did it again and again. He continued to pour the cold champagne on different parts of Isak’s back. Some of it pooled in the middle and trickled down onto the floor but Even’s hot tongue licked off every drop he could catch.

Even put his hands on Isak’s hips and his thumbs massaged the upper part of his ass. 

‘Will you let me?’ Even’s voice was now low, and he sounded like he was holding his breath.

‘Yes. Yes’, Isak managed to say.

And then he held his breath as he felt Even kneeling down behind him and gently pushing his thighs further apart. He pushed one ass cheek to the side exposing Isak even more and a little trickle of champagne was poured down on him. It made Isak gasp when the liquid traveled all the way to his balls. He could hear drops hitting the tiled floor below and he knew what was coming next. Even’s tongue touched his balls and licked all the way up. Isak’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t help the noticeable shiver running through him.

Even made little admiring sounds of his own when he poured more champagne down Isak’s ass and repeated the treatment, this time spending a longer time rimming him. After one more time, Isak started to feel like he couldn't keep standing for much longer.

Even got up and pulled Isak up too by his arm, turning him around.

‘The bed then, baby?’, Even asked, smiling and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Isak was feeling disoriented and, honestly, a bit blown away.

Even lifted his hand to caress his cheek.

‘You good?’, he asked.

‘Am I good?’ Isak’s eyebrows shot up incredulously. ‘What you just did was... fucking... hot.’

Even smiled proudly. ‘Yeah? I promise you that was just the beginning.’ 

Isak rolled his eyes. ‘Sounding very sure of yourself.’

He leaned closer to kiss Isak’s cheek and whisper to him: ‘I am.’

Isak would have laughed, in normal circumstances, but right now he had clearly landed in the hands of some kind of a sex wizard and had no doubt in his mind that Even’s promise was true.

‘Well, then you’d better show me’, Isak said smiling.

And yeah, that’s what Even did. He took Isak to bed and continued rimming him like he was hungry. Isak was goo in Even’s hands, holding onto the crumbled sheets and whatever he could get his hands on, unable to keep in the noises that seemed to spur Even on. Then Even’s long lubed fingers worked him open carefully but clearly knowing the destination. 

If Isak had ever been wondering if this was Even’s first time with a man, he had gotten his answer by now. Isak insisted on getting up eventually and pushing Even down so he could at least touch Even too. Lying on his messy bed, Even was just as beautiful as Isak had imagined, with a long lean body and dick. 

‘Can we fuck now?’, Isak asked impatiently because, really, there’s only so much built-up one can handle. Even was clearly very hard too inches hand and if they were going to go down that particular road, it had to happen soon.

Even didn’t need to be told twice. The condom was soon in its place and when Isak wanted to lube him up, he slapped Isak's hand away. 

‘Can’t touch me now. I’m too close’, Even said thickly.

Even had used lube so generously that Isak felt like he was full of it already; it was slick and warm in him and on his ass cheeks. He laid down and Even pushed Isak’s thighs up and apart and then, without any more waiting, he slowly pushed in, bit by bit, his eyes switching between Isak’s face and ass.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked, holding back, and Isak could only nod, keeping his hands on Even’s thighs. He could feel it had been months but Even was careful and slow. Eventually he adjusted and nodded to Even who leaned over him and covered Isak with his body.

It turns out that Even was not only careful but also very affectionate. Isak’s heart seemed to swell with every careful push of Even, with the way he looked into Isak’s eyes or how he gently pushed his hands in his hair and whispered sweet words to his ear, about how great he felt, how sexy he was, how he’d wanted Isak since the moment they’d met. Eventually he stopped talking, though, and his rhythm picked up. The fever seemed to rise in both of them and soon it wasn’t even possible to kiss anymore. Even seemed blissed out and before long, he was coming, tremors shaking his body.

After a while he managed to gather himself enough to pull out carefully and quickly pulling off the condom. Isak barely realized what had happened until Even had already leaned down and taken him in his mouth. It didn’t take Isak very long time to come, gasping and shaking.

Even came to lie next to Isak and, for a while, there was just silence between them. Even took a t-shirt from the bed and wiped Isak clean.

Isak kept watching Even wordlessly and realised he was falling very fast. How could he not? He took in the sheen of sweat from their love-making on Even’s face and his now visible tiredness, his soft dick in a bush of dark hair, the reddened lips and messy hair and felt a wave of tenderness. He reached out to touch Even’s thigh. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that could convey what he felt but nothing worth the moment -and yet not too heavy- seemed to come to mind.

‘Let’s go to bed’, he said instead. ‘I want to sleep next to you.’

Even looked at him and looked hesitant.

‘I was thinking… Want to smoke some weed?’ Even asked.

The same uncomfortable feeling appeared in the bottom of Isak’s belly as back in the villa when he’d seen Even with the rolled-up note. Isak didn’t want any weed. He didn’t want Even to want any weed either, truth be told. It was only weed, he realized that, but there something darker there, something more sinister. Something Isak couldn’t quite pinpoint. Like a distant danger or clouds in the horizon. But what could he say; they didn't really know each other very well. Even didn’t owe him anything.

So, he said nothing.

After a moment of silence, Even cleared his throat. ‘Not up for it?’

Isak only shook his head and squeezed his thigh, hoping he’d get the message.

‘Yeah, okay. Let’s sleep. Should really get a good night’s sleep anyway, for once.’ Even said eventually but looked a little tense.

They settled on the bed and Even pulled a blanket over them. Isak moved as close to Even as he could and kissed him very softly. Luckily, Even seemed to soften too and put his arm around Isak.

‘You’re better than weed anyway’, Even said quietly into his ear.


End file.
